What's Fairy Tail?
by Akari Stella
Summary: Lucy fell from the explosion of the Infinity Clock. Natsu hurried to catch her, but when their fingers touched, she vanished. Natsu, heartbroken, looked for his friend endlessly. He finally gets a hint: She's in another world living another life! Why is she there? WHo or what sent her there? And most important, why doesn't she remember herself as Lucy Heartfilia! NALU!
1. Where's Lucy?

**I finally have an idea for Fairy Tail! Yesh! I have been wanting to write a story about these two since I started publishing here on ! I finally have an idea! It's probably my best work! Review!**

 **This takes place after the "Key of Starry Sky" arc! Have fun!**

 **Fairy Tail doesn't belong to me! If it did, so much shit would of happened with my ships! It's not even funny!XD (Sorry if there's some mistakes!)**

* * *

 **What's Fairy Tail?**

 **Chapter 1: Where's Lucy?**

* * *

"LUCY!" A certain dragon slayer yelled as he ran forward, tripping a bit, as he kept his eyes on his falling friend. He hurried to catch her as she fell amongst the blue shooting stars. "LUCY!"

The blonde opened her eyes and smiled. "Natsu…"

"LUCY!" Natsu yelled again as he jumped to meet her in the air.

She reached out towards him with a smile. "Natsu!"

The pink-haired teen reached for her. His hand was so close to hers. _"A little more! Lucy!"_ He screamed in his head. But...

Right when he touched her finger with his own, the girl disappeared in a flash of light, shocking the boy. He landed on his face and rolled to his side. In his hand, wasn't what he reached for, making him feel a pain in his heart. He got up and looked around.

"LUCY! LUCY! WHERE ARE YOU?! LUCY!" He yelled as he bit back the tears, sniffing for her scent. _"Where did she go?! Lucy! Where are you?!"_

 **"Natsu!"**

The said teen looked back to see his friends running towards him. "Everyone…"

Erza looked around Natsu's area. "Where's Lucy?" She asked as they all looked at Natsu's hand.

Natsu looked at the Celestial Spirit Keys that belonged to his friend. "She's… I don't know… I… I can't smell her anymore… She's gone…"

* * *

 **"LUCE! Hurry up! We're going to be late!"**

 **"We'll leave you behind!"**

"You two are so impatient!" The blond yelled as she walked out for her house, wearing her school uniform with was an orange-yellowish vest over a white, long sleeve, button up with a navy blue skirt and neck tie. A white glove on her right hand.

The one and only Lucy Heartfilia-Oh! I mean, Lucinda Heartly, adopted daughter of Mark and Allison Heartly. The two adults owned a famous cell phone company and were kind of rich. They adopted the girl when she was young and they were satisfied that she resembled them, but they were concerned about her nightmares that she couldn't remember after she woke up.

"Madie. Luna. My parents are home today." Lucy giggled. She looked back at her house and yelled, "I'm off to school!"

"Really?! Sorry, Mr. and Mrs. H!" Madie, Lucy's classmate and one of Lucy's best friends, yelled. She had short brown hair that was combed to the side.

"Hikari, you're bothering them even more." Luna smiled. Luna is a girl with long lavender hair in two low ponytails. She was Lucy's childhood friend and was also one of Lucy's best friends.

Lucy giggled at the two. "Let's go. We'll be late." She said as she walked ahead. Her two friends caught up to her and confronted her. "What now?" she asked, hoping for the impossible.

"Luce~!" Luna smiled. "We heard~!"

"A-About what exactly…?" Lucy played dumb.

"Oh~! Luce~!" Madie evil grinned. "And I thought I was the heartbreaker~!"

Lucy sighed. "Okay… You two caught me. Andrew confessed yesterday, after school, and I rejected him."

"The captain, CAPTAIN, of the football team was rejected! That, my friend, earned you a bad/good reputation!" Madie laughed.

"Now you have his fangirls thanking and hating you." Luna giggled. "Why did you reject him? He's smart, athletic, and he's really nice. He's the perfect Prince Charming for you."

"That's what I don't want!" Lucy pouted, walking faster.

"What?!" Madie yelled as Luna and her caught up with their friend. "What do you mean by that?!"

"I don't want Prince Charming! I want the dragon that protects me from those guys!" Lucy pouted.

The two girls stopped walking and so did Lucy, who was a few feet ahead. "WHAT?!" They yelled.

"Think about it!" Lucy said as she faced her friends. "Prince Charming could have any girl he wants, but goes and tries to kill himself for the princess. The dragon stayed with her the whole time, protecting her from those idiots! Don't you think that the dragon could have fallen in love with her? That's a better story than the dragon getting killed and the prince kidnapping the princess!"

"Oh yeah. You wrote a story about that and published it online." Luna said. "The Romance of the Dragon and the Princess. When's the next chapter going to be publish?"

"Tomorrow night!" Lucy smiled as she turned around and walked with her friends behind her.

"Can't wait." Luna smiled.

"Back to the subject before it was changed!" Madie yelled with annoyance. "So you want a bad boy, Luce? Those guys break hearts easily."

Lucy thought about it before "Yeah, but bad boys are way more funner than good ones. As long as I don't completely fall for him, the pain will bearable."

* * *

"I asked if you know anything!" Natsu yelled as he punched a man five meters away from him.

 **"W-W-We don't know!"** The beaten man's partner yelled as he crawled to his injured friend.

"LIARS!" Natsu yelled, as he got his flames in his mouth. "ROAR OF THE FIRE DRAGON!" The flames fired towards at the two men.

When the smoke went away, the two men were protected by Erza's shield. "Natsu! Enough!" She yelled at the crazed teen.

"They need to talk! We need to find Lucy! They have to know something!" The dragon slayer yelled.

Gray came in between the two members, facing the angry fire user. "They don't know anything! Calm down, Natsu!"

"I won't!" He yelled. "Lucy's missing and I won't stop until she comes back!"

"Natsu-san." Wendy was worried for her fellow dragon slayer. She had never seen him like this.

Happy and Carla went and carried the two men who had fainted because of fear and pain. "Happy, Wendy, and I will go turn these two in for the reward while you two handle Natsu." Carla said as she and Happy flew towards Wendy.

"Please." Erza nodded and the three flew away.

Natsu, on the other hand, was faced away from his friends and looked at the sky. "I'm calm. Just give me a sec."

"Okay." Gray nodded as he and Erza went further into the woods, but were still able to see the hot head.

"Natsu's suffering the most, huh?" The redhead sighed.

"Yeah." The ice maker answered. "Makes sense since he was the first person Lucy met in the guild."

"His feelings towards her might be deeper than friendship." Erza sighed. "Poor Natsu."

"Don't pity him. He'll just get mad." Gray said as Natsu started walking towards them. "Anyway, it's been a week since the disappearance, but it's not looking good. We still have no idea where she is. At this rate, everyone will go mad, and by that, I mean Natsu will drive us down the road he's currently on."

"I agree." The redhead nodded as the fire user arrived.

"Time to go." Natsu said as the other two followed him out.

The three walked in silence as they met up with Wendy and the two Exeeds. The whole group got the reward and took a train back home. Wendy offered to use her magic on Natsu, but he refused.

"Natsu-san, are you sure?" The sky user asked her friend as his face turned green.

"Yeah…" He mumbled.

"Who's carrying him off the train?" Carla asked.

"It was always Lucy tha-!" Happy stopped his words when Natsu sat up straight. "I'm sorry, Natsu! I-!"

"Don't worry about it. I'm okay." He said, not looking sick anymore. He stared out the window and watched the scenery pass by. _"Lucy always helped me when I got off of a vehicle. Lucy… Where are you?"_

Everyone else stayed quiet for the rest of the trip.

When they arrived, they all stopped at Lucy's old apartment and paid the rent, which was the whole reward. The group didn't really mind, because they were going to hold a welcoming party for Lucy when she returned. They all stayed the night there, cleaned up, and hung out there. They didn't touch any of her things, of course. Being in the room she was in was good enough for them. To remind them that Lucy Heartfilia was in their lives and not a made up person.

Once they were done, the group walked back to the guild and were talking about the disappearance of their family member. Natsu's ears picked up the words, _"I know where Lu-chan is, but-"_

"You know where Lucy is?!" Natsu yelled when he ran inside. He looked for the guild master, Makarov Dreyar. "Gramps! Is it true?! You found Lucy?!"

"It seems she's in another world, but we don't know why yet." The small man answered as he looked over at the bookworm of the guild. "Levy, anything new come up?"

"None. She was transported, but I'm still having a rough time on finding out who or what transported her." She answered.

"I DON'T CARE!" Natsu yelled as he walked over to her. "I'll bring her back! Just send me to her!"

"But…!" Levy looked at the documents in her hands.

"Alright, Natsu." The master of the guild said, shocking everyone. "Go find Lucy and bring her back home." He looked at the others. "The rest of you find some clues from other guilds, towns, people! We need to find out why and who sent Lucy away! You got it, Brats?!"

"Yes!" They all cheered.

Natsu looked at the master with a serious face. "I promise, Gramps. I'll bring back our family member."

"I know you will."

* * *

"I'm so tired~!" Lucy smiled as she laid her head on the desk as the last bell rung. "Time to go home and publish that chapter." She said as she got up from her chair, but something stopped her. No, some _one_.

 **"Lucinda?"**

The said girl turned around to see the boy she rejected. "Hey, Andrew." She smiled, politely.

Andrew. As the girl's said before, he's the captain of the football team and had amazingly high grades. He was wanted by all the girls except Lucy and her BFFs. Lucy didn't hate him or think he was annoying. It was his fan club that got on her nerves.

"Want me to give you a ride home?" He asked with his caring smile. Behind the jock was three of his fangirls hidden behind a door, glaring at her.

"No, it's fine." Lucy smiled as she started out the door. "I want to walk!" She hurried outside the classroom, towards her locker. "If only Mom didn't wreck my car, he won't be bugging me about rides and make my life even harder to live." She told herself.

She remembered her mother's words. _"Who needs a car when you can get yourself a man to take you where you please~!"_ were her words. Honestly, why couldn't she be the over-protective mother that didn't want her child to have any boyfriends until she was twenty-one?!

Lucy sighed as she walked out of school grounds alone. "Madie had violin and Luna's in student council. The club is not meeting today. Man… I have a boring life." She got out her journal and looked at all her notes for her stories.

She updated a story every week, but they weren't the same story. She would have six chapters to write but focused on one story on week while adding a few ideas on others. The one she focused were published on Saturday, which was tomorrow.

"I still have the fight scene to write between the dragon and the hunters that want the princess, but I don't have any ideas for it." Lucy sighed as she turned a corner. She stopped and looked around. "Huh? What is this place?"

 **"What's wrong, Girlie? Got lost?"**

Lucy turned around and saw three men with evil expressions on their faces. "Umm… No, I'm fine. Just looking around." She answered as she backed away slowly. She jumped when she backed into someone.

She turned and saw two more guys. _"Crap! What do I do?! Should I call someone?! Ohh! Why did I ignore Andrew's request to take me home?!"_

 **"Come on, Girlie. We'll help you get home."** One man offered.

 **"We'll even show you our home. You can stay with us for as long as you like."** Another one smiled.

 **"Trust us. We're going to be your new best friends. You're new family."** Another one smirked.

"I don't need a new family…" Lucy responded as she backed into a wall. She shut her eyes closed and prayed for an impossible miracle. _"I'm trapped?! Oh no! Mom! Dad! Madie! Luna! Someone! Anyone! HELP!"_

 **"GET AWAY FROM HER!"**

Lucy opened her eyes to see a pink-haired boy punching one of the men with his fist… that was ON FIRE! The man flew to the other wall and destroyed it, knocking the poor fellow unconscious. That shocked everyone except the crazy teen with flaming hands.

He wore a sleeveless, gold trimmed, black waistcoat, left open and untucked, exposing his bare chest. A white knee-length trousers with a thick black wristband on his left wrist. A pair of black open-toed sandals and a scale-patterned scarf around his neck.

"Anyone else?" The boy smirked. The men sped away, grabbing their sleeping friend, making sure they weren't next. "Wow. People in this world are weak. I didn't punch him that hard." The pinkette shrugged as he looked at the shocked blonde. "Are you okay? Did they hurt you?"

Lucy felt the tears coming from her eyes. "Thank you." She was relieved, but at the same time, she felt happy seeing this boy. _"He did save your life. That's probably it."_ She told herself, but it was different. She felt like she missed him.

The teen boy smiled. "Did you miss me, Lucy?"

"Eh?" She blinked. _"Lucy? That's close to my name, but… Did he mistaken me for someone else? I should probably tell him."_

"I'm sorry." She smiled. "My name is Lucinda Heartly, not Lucy. I really am sorry, but I'm also happy that you saved me. Thank you." She bowed. She let out a scream when the boy was at her eye level and really close to her face, sniffing her. "Wh-What are you doing?!" She asked as she backed into of the wall again.

He continued to sniff, getting close to her big breast. "Nope. You're Lucy. I'm sure of it. You smell the same and your the only one with her scent. You're Lucy." He grinned. He looked at her glove-covered hand and pointed at it. "Take that off."

"What?! Why?!" She asked. She had a birthmark on that hand that everyone confused as a tattoo. Due to her school rules, she had to keep it out of sight. She argued with the principle, but she ended up loosing and they gave her the glove. She was adopted at age six and had the tattoo since before she was found. She doesn't remember anything from her past before the Heartly's found and adopted her.

"Just do it." He said as he grabbed her hand and took it off to reveal a fairy-looking tattoo.

"Hey!" Lucy tried to get her hand back, but the teen wasn't losing his grip.

"See? It's the same as mine." The boy said as he showed her his tattoo on his arm. The only difference was that his was red and hers was pink.

"You're right…" She said as she looked at the boy's tattoo.

"Come on, Lucy. Why do you have it hidden anyway? That's our family marking. You're suppose to be proud of it. Plus, you went threw a lot to get it." The teen frowned.

"Family marking?" She repeated. "What family? Who are you and why do you keep calling me that?" She asked as he got closer.

"Don't play dumb, Lucy." The boy frowned. Then an idea came to him. "Can you not see me because it's so dark? Here!" He lit a flame on his hand and held it in front of them. "It's me, Natsu. Natsu Dragneel."

"Natsu Dragneel…? Dragon?!" Lucy panicked. _"This guy was insane! He isn't a dragon! But then again, he did punch a guy with fire…."_ She shook her head when he spoke again.

"This marking is of our family, Fairy Tail." He grinned as his flame went out and he pulled her closer to put her marking next to his. "We're family!"

"Fairy Tail…?" She repeated. The name felt natural as it spilled out of her mouth, but… "What's that?"

The boy's eyes widen then he burst into laughter. "Oh! That was good, Lucy! You had me worried for a second! I didn't know you could pull a joke like that!"

"Um…" Lucy looked at him laughing. She had a feeling as if she _missed_ that laughter, but why? She's never met this boy before. "What's Fairy Tail?" She repeated her question.

Natsu stopped laughing and stared at her, giving her a scared grin. "Y-You're joking. R-Right, Lucy?"

Lucy had to stop this. Even though it made her feel happy for some reason, she wasn't going to play someone else's role in his life. "My name is Lucinda Heartly. I'm not Lucy and I'm not a Fairy Tail member. I don't know what that is or who you are."

"You…" His grip got tighter, but she stood her ground. "You don't remember me?"

She shook her head. "I don't know you."

She let out a squeal when the boy hugged her. "No! You do know me! You just can't remember me! I looked and looked for you for so long! Please! I'm begging you, Lucy! REMEMBER!"

Lucy wanted to pull away, but her body wouldn't do it. It was like her body remembered something her mind couldn't. Who was this boy? Why does he control fire? Why does he think that she's his Lucy? And why won't she leave him? Why does she feel so guilty? Why does she want this boy to be by her side?

All she could do was pat his back as he continued to yell at her to remember the impossible. "I'm sorry." She whispered as more tears fell.

* * *

 **So many questions yet to be answered. How will Natsu bring her back to Fairy Tail? Why doesn't Lucy remember him or her guild? What kind of future awaits these two? Find out in the next chapter! Please review!**


	2. Where are Her Memories?

**I had fun writing this. It made me laugh! Tell me what you all think and ask for scenes for when Lucy and Natsu go back to Fiore! Give me ideas! Enjoy~!**

 **This takes place after the "Key of Starry Sky" arc! Have fun!**

 **Fairy Tail doesn't belong to me! If it did, so much shit would of happened with my ships! It's not even funny!XD**

* * *

 **What's Fairy Tail?**

 **Chapter 2: Where are Her Memories?**

* * *

"Um…" Lucy kept walking as she asked the boy in front of her. "What are you doing?"

"You said you wanted to go home, right?" Natsu asked as he sniffed the air. "I'm trying to find your scent at home. It should be the second strongest scent sense you live there." He stopped sniffing and smiled. "I found it. Come on."

"Are you a dog?" Lucy asked as he walked. She hurried to follow him.

After he had stopped crying, he realized that Lucy had lost her memories of her life back at Magnolia. He found out from her that she was found by her parents when she was a small child, which didn't make sense to him, seeing as she disappeared from Forlie in her current age.

"I have to start from scratch, huh?" He said to himself as he smiled back at Lucy. "I was raised by a dragon." He answered as he walked with her close behind. "His name is Igneel and I'm on a journey to find him. He disappeared when I was little without telling me. Kind of like what you did."

Lucy glared at him. "After all that's happened, I believe you." She let out a sigh. "But about me being a mage, that's different. I don't have magic."

"You do." Natsu stopped walking and turned to face the girl who had also stopped. "It's sleeping inside of you, dreaming about your life with Fairy Tail. Your life with me."

She looked at his eyes and blushed. "Th-That's… stupid!" She looked away as she walked ahead. "Let's go."

Natsu blinked, but followed her. "I can tell you about your magic." He started. "You're a Celestial Mage. You summon Celestial spirits and they fight with you. They all have their own personalities. I fought with a few."

Lucy raised an eyebrow. "I see. Who won?"

"I did!"

"You blinked twice, Lair."

"I didn't!"

Lucy let out a laugh as Natsu glared at her. "You're something else!" She continued to laugh at him.

He gave up once he heard her laughter and smiled. "You haven't changed. Your smile, your laughter. Everything is the same. You're still you."

Lucy stopped laughing to see Natsu staring at her with the most handsome face she had ever seen. "Th-Thank you…" She said with a blush.

Natsu stopped walking and looked behind her. "Is this it?" he asked.

Lucy turned around and saw her home and nodded. "Yeah. This is my place." She looked at him. "You can stay here if you have no place to go. My parents said they were going out of town and would be back two days from now."

"Thanks, Lucy!" Natsu smiled. "Can we eat? I'm starving!"

"Sure." Lucy laughed as they entered. "Take off your shoes." She told him as she left her school flats near the entrance and pulled out some slippers. "Here. You can use these as shoes when you're inside the house."

Natsu grabbed the blue slippers and put them on. Once he had the on, he stopped in his tracks. A goofy grin appeared on his face. "They're fluffy~!"

Lucy sweatdropped. "R-Really now?"

" **Lucy-sama? Are you home?"**

Lucy panicked as she turned around to face a certain maid. "Virgo!"

Natsu blinked when he saw the maid. She had pink hair in a ponytail that reached her neck and she had on a maid suit with slippers. "V-Virgo?"

"Lucy-sama? Who is this?" The maid spoke with kindness towards her mistress.

"This… He's ran away from home with his mother's permission and he's a close friend to Luna so I agreed to let him stay here!" Lucy panicked for a lie. Thankfully it sounded realistic.

"I see." Virgo smiled at the boy teen. "I'm Virgo Celestia. It's nice to meet you."

"N-Natsu Dragneel!" He bowed. _"She looks like Virgo, but her scent is different. It's more… human."_

" **What's that nasty smell?! It smells like a wet dog!"**

Natsu looked up because of the new scent and saw… "Aquarius?!" He whispered to himself.

The girl was dressed as a maid with her long blue hair braided behind her back. She looked at Natsu with a suspicious look. "So the smell is coming from you?" She came up to him as Lucy explained her her lie. "A runaway?"

"Yes." Lucy smiled. "Please be nice to him."

The blue haired women stared Natsu down until he looked scared enough. "Name is Aqua. Last name is about to change so there's no point in saying it." She pressed her forehead on Natsu's, making the boy sweat with nerves as she glared at him. "And if I find out that you're making Lucy uncomfortable, I'll smash you into pieces. Got it?"

"G-Got it!" Natsu yelled in a agreement as he backed into the door with Aqua on his tail. _"Aquarius became Erza!"_

The blue haired women stood straight and pulled his scarf. "Now go take a shower! You smell like a dog!" She yelled as she threw him in the restroom.

"I'll go get him some clothes." Virgo smiled as she went up the stairs. "Lucy-sama, you should go enjoy a bath."

"I'll go do that." Lucy smiled as she followed her maid. She looked back to see Aqua enter the restroom and yelled at Natsu for taking forever. "I hope he survives…"

* * *

"I SAID TO TAKE THAT OFF! I'M GONNA WASH IT!" Aqua yelled as she pulled on Natsu's scarf.

"IT DOESN'T NEED TO BE WASH!" Natsu yelled as he pulled on it. He was now wearing a white t-shirt with some gray sweatpants. His hair was in his face and he was itching to fix it, but he had to fight for his scarf first.

Lucy entered the room and sighed. "You two are going to rip it. Aqua, let it go please."

The blue maiden let go and Natsu hugged the scarf. "What's with you?! We're just going to wash that!" She yelled.

"I don't trust you!" He yelled. "This was a gift from my father! No way am I letting you take it from me!"

Lucy blinked. "Oh yeah." She went up to Aqua and whispered to her. "His father disappeared when he was young and Natsu cherishes that scarf. Let me handle it."

"Fine." Aquarius sighed as she took his old garnets. "That scarf still needs a wash! It smells like dog sweat!"

Natsu was about to argue, but Lucy stepped in. "Natsu, will you let me wash it? You can watch me if you want. Aqua won't drop it until that's washed."

Natsu blushed at Lucy's smile and nodded his head. "I trust you." He smiled at her. "I don't need to watch you to know that you'll take good care of it."

Lucy blushed as she took the scarf. "Yeah." She walked out of the guest room with Aquarius as they headed to the washroom.

"Lucy! I can wash it, so there's no need for you to dirty your hands for his work!" The women argued.

"It's fine." Lucy giggled as she hugged the scarf. "Besides, I feel as if I've held this scarf before." The blond smelled the scarf and found out it smelt like Natsu. An earthy fragrance with a bit of smoke and sweat.

"Don't go stealing other people's clothes so you can sniff them." Aquarius said as Lucy blushed and stopped. She looked at her mistress and sighed. "I won't accept him."

"Eh?" Lucy asked as the women sped up.

"If he tries to take you away, I won't forgive him." She answered.

"Aqua…" Lucy was speechless.

"If he wants to take you, he has to proof to me that he's capable of protecting you." Aqua said as they arrived at the laundry room.

"I agree as well." Lucy looked over to see Virgo there with some towels. "If he wants to take you away, he has to show us his true strength."

"He already showed me his strength." Lucy smiled. "He saved me. On my way home, I was approached by some guys when Natsu came and scared them off. After that he brought me home."

Aqua was speechless as Virgo spoke. "He will be put to the test."

"Test?"

* * *

"I'M GOING TO WEAR MY SCARF!" Natsu yelled as he held the fabric close to him.

"WHY ARE YOU SO DIFFICULT?!" Aqua yelled as she raised the jar above her head.

Lucy watched as the boy wrapped the scarf around his neck. "Natsu, are you ready to go?" She asked him.

The boy wearing the matching boy uniform as Lucy looked at her and smiled. "Yeah! Let's go!"

The two waved good-bye to the maids as they walked out to meet two certain girls. Lucy blinked. "I forgot… Madie… Luna…"

"Now we know why you rejected Andrew!" The brunette smiled as she and the lavender hair went up to Natsu. "Oh~! He's cute~!"

"Who's this?!" Luna asked, as she examined him.

Natsu backed into the wall with the other two sniffing him out like dogs. _"Wh-What the heck?!"_ He looked at Lucy who walked ahead. "Hey, Lucy!" He ran to her and kept her in between him and the other two girls.

"What, Natsu?" She asked him.

"'Lucy'? A pet name?" Maidie smiled. "Luce, you devil~!"

"Explanation, Luce?" Luna asked.

"Her name is Lucy, not Luce!" Natsu yelled.

Lucy let out a sigh. "This is Natsu… Dragneel. He's a family friend that staying with us."

"Dragneel? Dragon?" The girls repeated. Smirks tugged at their faces. "THE PRINCESS FELL FOR THE DRAGON!"

"Shut up and let's go! Luna, I have a favor to ask of you!" Lucy yelled as the girls ran forward, leaving Natsu behind.

* * *

"Alright everyone, this is Natsu Dragneel. He's our new student." The teacher smiled as Natsu struggled to write his name on the board.

"Done!" Natsu smiled as he turn to face the front. Behind him, the letters read 'Natsu is a dragon!'

"Dragneel-san. Rewrite it." The whole class laughed as the teacher scowled at him for making a joke.

"Mean… Just making a joke since everyone here is bored." He replied as he rewrote his name. He looked back and whined at the blonde. "Lucy~! I thought that was funny! No?"

Lucy blushed as everyone looked at her. "Natsu! Stop!"

"What am I doing?"

"Talking to me!"

"I can't?"

"Not in front of the class!"

"Are you worried they'll overhear? Lucy, it's kind of obvious since we're speaking so loud."

"Can you just shut up?!"

"Why are you mad?! What has this world done to you?!"

"I don't understand what you are saying!"

The teacher twitched an eyebrow. "Dragneel! Heartly! Outside now!"

"Her name is Lucy!"

"Outside he said!" Lucy yelled as she kicked him out the door. Once they were outside, Lucy shut the door and glared at the boy sitting on the floor. "What's with you?! Here you can't talk to me all casually!"

"Why? Lucy, you're an important person to me." Natsu looked away. "I'm not losing you again. It was like Hell not having you around."

Lucy blinked. _"He's being honest. Those eyes weren't lying, so he was telling the truth."_

The hothead looked at the blonde and made her heart skip a beat. "Lucy, I want to take you away, back home." He got up and came closer to the girl, making her run into the wall. "I'll carry you if you want. As long as you come with me, I don't care how you say yes. I'll protect you, forever. I promise, so please don't leave me alone. I've had enough people leaving me."

"Natsu…" Lucy blinked when he laid his head on her shoulder.

"Lucy, I need you." His words were whispered in her ear, causing the blonde to shiver at the heat.

"I…" Lucy watched the dragon boy pull back and put his face near hers. "Natsu, I seriously think you have the wrong girl."

"No, I don't." Natsu smiled that made the girl think he was hot. "Lucy… You are Lucy. I don't care how, but I'm going to make you remember. About me. Fairy Tail. And Lucy Heartfilia."

"Natsu… I-!"Lucy's words were interrupted when the door opened.

" **Teacher! Luce and Natsu are having a moment!"**

Lucy glared at Natsu. "I'm gonna kill you!"

"LUCY TURNED INTO ERZA!"

* * *

 **That's good enough, right? I think so! Questions, please ask! I love you all~! Aye, sir!**


	3. What's a Date?

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been posting! Other stuff has been happening so I have don't have enough time to update or even think about the next chapters! This one came on a whim!**

 **This takes place after the "Key of Starry Sky" arc! Have fun!**

 **Fairy Tail doesn't belong to me! If it did, so much shit would of happened with my ships! It's not even funny!XD**

* * *

 **What's Fairy Tail?**

 **Chapter 3: What's a date?**

* * *

"Hey, Lucy! Where are you going?" Natsu asked as he followed the girl down the halls.

Lucy had a stack of papers and was delivering them to the teacher's lounge. Of course she already told Natsu with the others but he was still clinging onto her. "Why are you following me? And don't call me that."

"But that's your name, Lucy." Natsu argued. "Just remember me already."

"You say it like I have a choice…." Lucy twitched. "Anyway, after school, I'm going out to buy some things. You going to tag along?"

"Duh! I have to protect you, Lucy."

"Don't call me that!"

 **"Luce!"**

Lucy turned at the name and smiled at the boy. "Hey, Andrew. What's up?"

Andrew smiled at her. "I was wondering if you wanted to hangout after school." He asked in front of so many students.

"I… Um… Well, I…" Lucy struggled with words, but Natsu saved her.

Natsu got in between the two and glared at the boy. "Lucy and I are going out and you can't come!" Natsu turned to Lucy and grabbed some papers from her hands and pulled her to walk with him.

Lucy blinked at the pink-haired boy and smiled at him. _"My dragon is protecting me from the prince. I love this!"_ She giggled as she got an idea for her story.

* * *

"Lucy, are you almost ready?" Natsu asked as he played with his scarf. He had on a black jacket over a white button up with some jeans that were ripped a bit.

"I'm done!" Lucy yelled as she entered the room and made the boy blush. Lucy had on a cute light pink shirt with a sky blue pullover and matching skirt. She had on a white pn and blue plaid tie and some brown boots. Her hair was down with a braid that went around her head like a crown. She wore a bit of lip gloss, but nothing out there. "How do I look?"

Natsu got up and went up to her. He raised his hand and surprised her when he wiped her lips, the lip gloss coming off. "You don't need this stuff." He smiled at her and walked out the room. "Let's go."

Lucy nodded with a red face as she wiped the remaining gloss off her lips. "Y-Yeah… Let's go."

* * *

"What is this stuff?!" Natsu yelled as he ate another bite of the treat he was given. "It tastes like ice cream, but they're beads!"

Lucy watched as the boy continued to stuff his face. "It is ice cream. It's just in a different shape. Have you ever seen this before?"

"Nope!" Natsu smiled, making the girl sweatdrop.

* * *

"Lucy!" Natsu yelled at the girl. "LUCY!"

The blonde took off her headphones and glared at the boy. "What?"

Natsu blinked. "I've been talking to you and you haven't responded." He glared at the technically. "Is that thing a magic device that keeps other noises from entering your ears?"

Lucy let out a sigh. "No, they're headphones that allow you to privately listen to music. Here. Try it." She handed him the headphones.

He stared at the headphones. "They won't take my hearing?"

"If the music is loud enough then yes, but you're safe. I promise." Lucy smiled.

Natsu gave up and put them on. The song started and he tapped his foot to beat. "This is awesome!" He yelled.

Lucy smirked as she got out her phone and began to record him. She secretly turned the dial up to max volume and the the boy screamed.

"TOO LOUD! TOO LOUD!" He yelled as he struggled to get the headphones off. "IT'S ATTACHED TO MY EARS! LUCY! i'M GONNA DIE!"

The girl was laughing at the boy who struggled with the headphones.

* * *

The girl blinked at the boy who was scarfing down all the food on the table. She sipped her tea before she spoke. "You're sure can eat."

Natsu looked up. "Yeah!" He smiled at her. "Actually, this reminds me of when we first met."

"Huh? You never told me about that." Lucy commented, hoping to get some inspiration from the tale.

Natsu thought about it. "I forgot how long it's been , but I still remember it like yesterday. You were in a crowd with some girl, going gaga over some guy with a love ring."

"Love ring?" She blinked.

"Yeah. It a magic device that makes the wearer active to the opposite sex. You were attracted to it and I was looked for my dad."

"The dragon?" Lucy asked.

"Yep." Natsu smiled. "Anyway, I came in and asked him questions and you snapped out of it. When everyone left, you came up to me and wanted to say thank you. So after that, we went out to eat."

"Really?" Lucy smiled, excited to hear more. "What else happened?"

Natsu told her all the adventures they had. Her coming to the guild and them looking for a fellow member in the mountains. Their first job and the lullaby incident. The S-class job request and phantom Lord's attack and everyone finding out about her past. Her rescuing Loke and the Tower of Heaven. The battle of the Fairies and with Oración Seis and meeting Wendy and Carla. How they went to Edolas and met their parallel selves. Them going for the S-wizard test on Tenrou Island and disappearing for seven years to find out that Fairy Tail was in the dirt. How they met Michelle and how Lucy disappeared.

Lucy was shocked to hear so much stuff that was about her. "A-Amazing…" She said because that was the only word she could say.

Natsu smiled at her. "There's more where that came from!"

Lucy got excited. "Really?! Tell me!"

"I can't." Natsu shrugged.

"Eh? Why?" The blonde pouted.

"Because I haven't seen them yet." Natsu explained. "When we go home, we'll have more adventures!"

Lucy blinked. "Go home…?"

The boy took a bite from his food and a drink before explaining. "Levy told me that if we want to go home, we had to wait for a full moon. I looked it up on the book on your ice magic closet thing and it said that there's a full moon in three days!"

" _He's talking about the calendar on the frig…"_ Lucy sweat dropped. Then she realized what he had said. "Wait, we're going back?"

Natsu nodded his head. "Yeah. We're going back together."

"Natsu," she started, "I don't know about me leaving this town. Heck, I don't even want to think about college yet!" She looked at her drink and sighed at her reflection. "Plus I don't know anything about that world."

Natsu smiled at her. "That's why I need you to go." He grabbed her hand from his side, making her looked at him. "If you come home with me, you might remember everyone."

Lucy looked at her feet. "I'll think about it." She grabbed her stuff and began to walk. "Come on. I need to hit one more store before we leave."

"Okay!" Natsu said as he finished his food and threw away his trash. "Let's go, Lucy!"

"Don't get so close to me though. People might think we're dating."

"What's that? Lucy, wait up! LUCY!"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT ALREADY!"

"LUCY BECAME ERZA AGAIN!"

" **Hey! Don't yell at the mall!"**

"WANNA FIGHT?!"

"I don't know him."

* * *

 **Flipping Natsu!XD If you couldn't tell some parts, here's you go. The ice cream was dipping dots, duh! Natsu doesn't know that fancy refrigerator was a frig and since I haven't seen Natsu use a calendar in either show or anime, I'm guessing he doesn't know what the book was, but I can be wrong. And that bold part was a mall cop. Lucy is seriously not gonna save Natsu. Oh well! Until next time!**

 **Sorry I don't post much! Next chapter, we will meet Lucy's parents from this world! Laters!**


End file.
